Dubs Kills Jabari
Ro Ro wants a new MacBook, a new iPhone, a new iPad, and, wants Apple to make a new iPod! This, in turn costs millions of dollars which Shao Kahn doesn't have at this moment. Ro Ro begs and pleas and even has theB. Brothers come in and beg. Shao Kahn can't resist to go on his son's wishes, so Shao Kahn calls on a 76% tax increase amongst the Outworld cities. When word gets out and motion carries, the citizens protest outside ofKahn Palace. Sindel and Kitana go out on the balconies to ward the protestors off with weapons and Sindel's screaming. It works, but a week later after the citizens can't pay their taxes, they rampage. Outworld becomes more of a living hell when everyone starts shooting, looting and killing one another for money. Scorpion andJaylin Boatman board up the palace to stop the rioters from breaking in (Jaylin just happy the Kahns are protecting him from getting murdered) while Ro Ro and the brothers play on their electronics. Jabari, Jalen andDieveon knock on the door and burst in to hide from the rioters. Jaylin and Scorpion board the door back up and put security alarms all over the palace. Ice, Jabari and Charles play with Ice's Pokemon cards while Dieveon andBitch Puddin' and Mace hang out in the studio. Dubs flirts with Kitana and Mileena but they reject him with every turn. Sindel informs Shao Kahn that she hasn't gone grocery shopping and that they're out of food. Shao Kahn sends Ro Ro, Bitch Puddin', Dieveon, Ice, Jabari, and Dubs to go grocery shopping. He informs them to stay together as Fluffy detects an aroma in the air that makes people violent and go crazy. The gang heads to Cloud City which the bridge is 11mi away from the palace which is an hour walking distance as the bridge is long. The dead Outworlder spirits influence Ice and Dubs to attack each other as their minds are the weakest of the group. When the gang reaches the bridge, Dubs steals a dagger from Bitch Puddin's cloak and he and Ice attack the boys. Ro Ro, Dieveon, and B.P. run up the bridge with Jabari being the weakest link (Ro Ro in 1st, B.P. in 2nd, Dieveon in 3rd, with Jabari being last). Jabari trips and falls but when Ro Ro says they should help him, B.P. and Dieveon say otherwise. Jabari screams for help but Ro Ro, Dieveon and B.P. are across the bridge already. Ice and Dubs corner Jabari off the edge of the bridge where Jabari is about to fall. He falls, lands on a spike which punctures his ribs, breaks his back and falls to the bottom of the canyon. Ice and Dubs get down there safely thanks to Ice's ice slide and corner Jabari. Jabari screams in horror and tries his best to climb a way. Dubs stabs Jabari in his arm and sticks his finger in the wound. In Cloud City, Dieveon watches the fight (which is barely a fight) with binoculars while Ro Ro and B.P.'s super vision helps them see. Jabari's torture continues while B.P. and Dieveon eat popcorn and laugh, while Ro Ro looks at them angrily. Dubs holds Jabari down while Ice makes and ice sword. After the sword is done, Ice chops off his arms, legs, and finally, his head. The last thing heard from Jabari is, "Why..." Ro Ro gasps and looks away, while B.P. laughs and says, "Goodbye Jabar-Bar," and laughs maniacally. Ice and Dubs climb the canyon and reach the gang who in turn, runs for their lives. The gang runs into the grocery store, B.P. and Dieveon still running while Ro Ro grabs a cart. Dubs and Ice enter and walk away from the gang's isle. B.P. and Dieveon gasp for air and turn to see Ro Ro grabbing things off the list. "What the fuck are you doing Ro Ro!" B.P. says. "Just 'cause I'm running for my life doesn't mean I can't do what we came here for!" Ro Ro has everything off the list when Dubs and Ice find them. Ro Ro runs out the store with the cart and throws 2 dollars at the cashier and tells him to keep the change. B.P. suggests they get in the cart and ride the bridge down and push from there but Ro Ro says, "Dieveon's fat ass can't fit in this cart. He should've gotten that scooter for fat people if he wanted to ride down the bridge!" The gang runs down the bridge with Ice and Dubs not too far behind. When they reach the palace, Ro Bo and Jaylin and Scorpion shut and hold the door. Ice and Dubs bang on the door but Shao Kahn puts Fluffy and Andy near the door and tells the three boys to let them in. They do as told and Ice and Dubs burst in. Fluffy and Andy fight for their lives but get scared when Dubs pulls out the dagger and run. The Kahns all run to the dungeon and hide in the shadows. It works, but when Jake gets a text message, his phone flashes which alerts the two murderers. They corner the Kahns (Dieveon not included) and they say their goodbyes to each other. * "I know I don't say this much, but I've always loved you Charles and Anaya!" - Jalen to Anaya and Charles. * "Jaylin, even though I'm gay, have a smokin' hot son (Ro Bo), a prostitutic daughter (Chica), and a 'what-it-is-is-what-it-is;' last son (Jalen), I'll always love you more than them!" - Ro Ro to Jaylin. * "Shao Kahn, we've been married for 5,000 years and there were only 5 days out of those years that were our best years together!" - Sindel to Shao Kahn * "Brothers, even in the Netherrealm which is guaranteed where we'll go, stay fabulous!" - Jake to all the B. Brothers * "Fuck all y'all hoes!" - B.P. to everyone * "Why did you like me anyway Ro Ro?" - Jaylin to Ro Ro * *Crying* "I never liked you Xavier!" - Chica to Xavier * *Crying* "I never liked you either!" - Xavier to Chica * "If I was to ever die in my lifetime, I'm glad it's with you brother!" - Mace to Ace * "And I you bro!" - Ace to Mace * "Lets just get this shit over with!" Kitana, Mileena, and Loveolas to Dubs and Ice. Just as Dubs and Ice are about to kill the family, they get shot with tranquilizer darts. Dieveon is reveled to be the one that saved the family. The Outworld militias have tranquilized every rampager in the city. The Kahns are safe, but a life was lost in the process. Rest in Peace, Jabari.